Rôles Inversés
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Lorsque Unohana, l'infirmière privée d'Ukitake tombera malade, qui va s'occuper d'elle ? Son propre patient ?


C'était une magnifique journée à la Soul Society. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait dans toute sa splendeur, ses rayons faisant augmenter la température. Une odeur printanière portée par la brise faisait vibrer les cheveux des shinigamis ou les feuilles des arbres. En plein milieu de cette après-midi, Jushiro marchait dans les couloirs du Seireitei, saluant poliment au passage les autres shinigamis.

- Hey, Ukitake !

Le concerné se tourna vers la voix. Il trouva Shunsui, couché à l'ombre d'un arbre, une bouteille de saké près de lui.

- Kyoraku ! On prend du bon temps à ce que je vois.

- Un peu. Il faut bien profiter de la vie ! Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas un moment ? On pourrait boire un coup.

- Désolé, j'aurai bien aimé, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Unohana, répondit celui aux cheveux blancs.

- Hoho. Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu as un rendez-vous avec Unohana ? Petit cachotier ! Je savais qu'elle te plaisait ! Mais, ça t'a pris du temps avant de l'inviter, ça fait déjà 200 ans qu'on la connaît ?

- N-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta de se justifier Jushiro. Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous médical pour vérifier mon état de santé.

- Mais bien sûr, fit le capitaine de la huitième division avec un large sourire. Dit, tu ne ferais pas semblant d'être malade juste pour avoir une raison de la voir par hasard ?

- Kyoraku !

- C'est bon, je blaguais, mais tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton "rendez-vous".

Après avoir salué son ami de longue date, le capitaine de la treizième division reprit finalement son chemin vers les quartiers de la quatrième division. Après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin à destination. Il fut accueilli par Hanataro qui le reconnut tout de suite et l'entraîna dans le bureau du capitaine. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau, rédigeant quelque rapport. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle se leva pour les saluer proprement, puis Hanataro les laissa seul.

- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui, Ukitake ? questionna-t-elle.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ça peut aller.

Le shinigami fronça les sourcils à sa réponse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près, il remarqua plusieurs choses. Elle semblait fatiguée et ses magnifiques sourires étaient forcés. Sa peau ivoire était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux. Cependant, le patient ne passa aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'observer travailler en silence. Elle lui parlait toujours aussi joyeusement, mais il pu tout de même notre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qui manquait.

L'examen se termina quelques minutes plus tard et le diagnostic était que sa maladie qui le rongeait depuis sa naissance n'avait pas empiré. Puis, Unohana se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Cependant, Jushiro l'aperçut vaciller durant une seconde avant de la voir tomber au ralentit vers le sol. Grâce au shunpo, il apparut derrière elle et stoppa sa chute à l'aide de ses bras musclés. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis qu'il la remettait sur pieds.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

Toutefois, son visage maintenant livide prouvait le contraire et le capitaine malade ne crut pas un seul de ces mots. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Comme pour confirmer ses pensés, la femme shinigami vacilla une fois de plus et elle fut rattrapé une nouvelle fois. Alarmé, Ukitake la posa sur le sofa de son bureau. Il mit doucement sa main sur le front de la soigneuse qui gardait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Tu es brûlante ! s'écria-t-il en retirant sa main. Cette fois, ne dis pas que tu vas bien, tu as de la fièvre. Je vais appeler ta vice-capitaine...

- Non ! protesta-t-elle en agrippant soudainement la main du capitaine. Non, elle est en train de former des shinigamis, ne la dérange pas pour si peu. Ça va passer, je n'ai besoin que quelques minutes de repos...

- Je ne crois pas. Votre état semble dire que vous êtes malades et si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle quelqu'un, et bien, je resterai près de vous jusqu'à temps que vous irez mieux, décida-t-il, déterminé.

Retsu écarquilla les yeux puis, ouvrit la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois, mais la referma lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle poussa donc un soupir renfrogné avant de déclarer :

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux...Mais, je te préviens, je ne serais pas d'une très grande compagnie parce que je compte dormir.

- Ça me convient.

La capitaine ferma donc les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil tandis qu'elle entendait Ukitake s'asseoir au sol, près du divan sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose, mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers lui. De plus, sa présence à ses côtés ne l'aidait guère. Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Parle-moi, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement faible.

- Hein ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Te parler de quoi ?

- N'importe quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Jushiro fit ce qu'elle lui demanda. Il lui raconta de nombreuses anecdotes de Kyoraku et lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il lui parla de son ancien vice-capitaine, Kaien Shiba qu'il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à remplacer. Il vanta les talents des shinigamis de sa division, ne s'attribuant aucun mérite à lui-même. C'est tout à fait lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Unohana en fermant doucement les yeux, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Elle se sentit tirer de l'arrière par une force invisible et bientôt, la voix de l'homme qui prenait soin d'elle ne fut plus qu'un murmure lointain.

Lorsque le capitaine de la treizième division s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie, il se leva et se prépara du thé. Par la fenêtre, il remarqua que le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune et ses étoiles. Il contempla le ciel quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensés avant de retourner près de la malade. Au passage, il alluma une petite lampe sur la table basse pour éclairer un peu le bureau.

Malgré lui, il se mit à détailler du regard le doux visage endormi de Retsu. Voilà déjà bien longtemps qu'il avait remarqué cette extraordinaire femme qui s'était taillé une place dans le Gotei 13. Sa gentillesse inouïe cachait bien son côté ferme et sérieux -presque menaçant- quand il s'agissait du bien des blessés ou simplement, des shinigamis de sa division.

Avec sa main, Ukitake dégagea quelques cheveux du visage de la capitaine. Il nota alors la grande quantité de chaleur qui émanait d'elle et posa immédiatement sa main sur son front. Il était toujours aussi brûlant. Celui aux cheveux blancs se leva une seconde fois. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette qu'il avait passé à l'eau froide. Il épongea le visage de la femme avant de laisser la serviette sur son front.

Puis, il la vit froncer les sourcils avant de battre des paupières, émergeant lentement du sommeil. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait, son esprit vacillant entre la réalité et le rêve. Elle avait extrêmement chaud, mais elle n'avait pas la force de bouger un simple muscle. Maintenir ses paupières ouvertes relevait déjà de l'exploit.

Jushiro, tel un vaillant gardien, lui donna un comprimé contre la fièvre. Il lui souleva doucement la tête pour la faire boire un peu d'eau avant qu'elle ne retombe dans un lourd sommeil. Il passa ainsi la nuit à veiller sur elle. Il allait souvent rafraichir la serviette pour ainsi faire baisser la fièvre. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il lui donnait de l'eau pour éviter qu'elle se déshydrate. Il dormit peu cette nuit-là, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait si souvent pris soin de lui qu'il pouvait bien faire ceci pour elle.

Lorsque le capitaine de la treizième division se réveilla, il remarqua les rayons du soleil qui frappaient les vitres du bureau. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de d'évaluer l'état de sa protéger. Elle dormait toujours, mais sa température était de retour à la normale, ce qui le rassura beaucoup.

Cependant, il se souvint de la réunion qu'il devait assister dans sa division et aussi que Sentaro et Kyione devaiten le chercher et risqueraient de réveiller Unohana. Avec regret, il se résolut à quitter la quatrième division, mais pas avant d'offrir une surprise à la soigneuse.

{...}

Quelques heures plus tard, Retsu s'éveilla enfin. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Sa tête était encore un peu lourde, mais sinon, elle se sentait d'attaque. Regardant autour d'elle, des souvenirs lui revinrent. Jushiro, qui était perché au-dessus d'elle, un air inquiet sur son visage. Elle se demanda si tout cela était vrai. Elle savait qu'il avait insisté pour rester près d'elle, mais était-il allé jusqu'à passer toute la nuit ici ?

Elle se redressa lentement et balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Unohana supposa ainsi que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle du avouer qu'elle était un peu déçue. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu que se soit la réalité. Avec un soupir, elle se prépara à se lever quand elle remarqua quelque chose sur la table basse. Quelqu'un avait déposé un plateau de nourriture tel que des fruits et du pain. Elle y aperçut aussi une petite note.

Désolé, j'aurai voulu être présent à ton réveil pour savoir si tu allais mieux, mais le devoir m'appel. En espérant que tu récupères vite, Jushiro.

Retsu sourit inconsciemment, une douce chaleur irradiant son coeur. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

{...}

Durant la journée, Jushiro travailla énormément. Une réunion par-ci, des rapports à remplir par-là. Malgré tout, son esprit trouvait le temps de s'égarer vers cette femme sur qui il avait veillé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait mieux, mais le soleil se coucha et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir autre chose à faire et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, il songea à aller la voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cependant, il hésitait. Peut-être n'était-elle pas en état de recevoir de la visite importun ? Ou alors, peut-être était-elle débordée dans son travail et alors, il ne ferait qu'être dans le chemin, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

En après-midi, le soleil tapait fortement et la chaleur était étouffante. Comme il ne supportait pas beaucoup la chaleur, Ukitake décida de rester dans son bureau, à la fraiche. Il travaillait sur un rapport lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Ce n'était certainement pas Kyione et Sentaro, car il leur avait donné une commission à faire et ils ne reviendraient pas avant quelques heures.

Avec un petit soupir, le capitaine se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Les rayons lumineux du soleil l'aveugla un instant, l'empêchant de bien distinguer la personne devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que sa pupille ne se soit habituée à l'intensité de la lumière.

- Bonjour Ukitake.

Enfin, il la vit, même s'il avait reconnu cette personne grâce à sa douce voix. C'était bien celle qui avait occupé la majorité de ses pensés.

- Unohana ! On dirait que vous allez mieux et j'en suis heureux.

En effet, elle avait retrouvé des couleurs, ses yeux étaient actifs, bien reposés et elle abordait un magnifique sourire.

- Oui, je suis en pleine forme, mais tout ça, c'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes passés toute la nuit à mes côtés, et je tiens à vous remercier personnellement.

- Mais, non ! protesta poliment Jushiro. Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Et puis, vous vous êtes tant de fois occupé de moi que je vous devais bien ça.

- J'insiste, fit-elle en s'approchant gracieusement de lui. Laissez-moi vous remercier.

Celui aux cheveux blancs l'observa un moment, incapable de lire ses pensés. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle souhaitait le remercier, mais il décida que ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui lui ferait du mal. Et puis, il était incapable de dire non.

- Bon, d'accord mais...

Une pression sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise, mais bien vite, ceux-ci se fermèrent doucement, se laissant bercer par cette agréable nouvelle sensation.

Un peu plus loin, deux personnes observaient nos deux tourtereaux. C'était Kyoraku et Nanao qui passaient par-là.

- Ah, ce que j'aimerais être à sa place ~! chanta le capitaine de la huitième division.

Puis, ce dernier se tourna vers sa capitaine avec un regard séducteur accompagné d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

- N'y pensez même pas, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Nanao-chan ! Attends-moi ~!


End file.
